<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the kind of love i’ve been dreaming of by hqikyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071607">the kind of love i’ve been dreaming of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqikyu/pseuds/hqikyu'>hqikyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Oikawa, Gay Sugawara, Hopeless Romantic Oikawa, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi - Freeform, Mutual Pining, everyones lgbt in some way, mentioned iwaoi - Freeform, mentioned nishinoya, useless gay oikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqikyu/pseuds/hqikyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But with Sugawara, even after only a week, things are already different. </p><p>Oikawa’s not in love with the guy. He’s only really known Sugawara for a week.</p><p>It’s just that there’s a possibility he could fall in love with Sugawara.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the kind of love i’ve been dreaming of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m just oisuga brainrot. i hope u like it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oi. Stop staring at their setter and get on the court!” Iwaizumi yells at Oikawa, who is staring at the Karasuno setter, jersey number two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” He waves his hand. “You can just say you missed me, Iwa-chan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re playing a practice match against the Karasuno High School Volleyball Club, and so far they already have one set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stares at Number Two while walking to the edge of the court. He stares at Number Two as he hits a jump serve, a smirk on his face as Number Two stands in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa hits that serve multiple times, but for some reason Number Two is always taken aback by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for some reason Oikawa is very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> attracted to that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scores another point for their team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>19-16. They’re close to getting their winning set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa, nice serve!” Kunimi laughs, slapping Oikawa on the arm. Oikawa throws a smile back, glancing over at the other side of the net.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shorty with orange hair is clearly annoyed, Kageyama is cussing said shorty out, and Number Two is trying to console the team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes linger a bit longer on Number Two. He spins the ball in his hand. He can see Number Two staring at him, waiting to spike the ball again, ready to either receive it there or run off to try and hit it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, Oikawa will get them another point, and another, and another, and they’ll end up winning the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathes in. The ball holds steady in his right hand, arm reached out. He could either hit the ball right at Number Two or hit it in the completely and obviously empty spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball is thrown in the air. Oikawa chases after it, jumping, then spiking it down at Number Two. He swears time slows, and he can see the excitement shine in the setter’s eyes as the ball hurls towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t get the ball up in the air, but Oikawa can sense a new look of determination in Number Two’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes Oikawa shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karasuno ends up taking the second set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seijoh takes the third set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa removes his yellow jersey, stuffing it into a bag Iwaizumi is holding. He rubs his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think I flubbed that last set, did you?” He says, sliding down the wall and taking a drink from his water bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tossed the ball back to me from, like, miles away.” Iwaizumi says bluntly, shaking the bag so the jerseys fall farther down. “What, you wanna impress Mr. Refreshing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Refreshing?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Their number two. Don’t think we didn’t see you state at him throughout the entire game.” They both roll their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>blame</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, Iwa?” Oikawa whines. “He’s so pretty. Look at his stupid hair. He’s got a little sprout. His smile is so cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then talk to him? We’re gonna be here cleaning up for a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him, what the fuck?” He huffs. “Plus, I don’t know if he’s gay or whatever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’d be really funny if he’s not.” Iwaizumi laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop laughing at me!” Oikawa hits Iwaizumi’s arm. “A boy as pretty as him can’t be straight. I refuse to accept it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, ask him. He’s coming over right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” Oikawa looks up a little too fast, hurting his neck, and there he is. Number Two right in front of him, putting his own jersey in the other bag Iwaizumi is holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Number Two smiles at Iwaizumi, then looks down at Oikawa on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were really cool out there.” He says. “Like, insanely cool. When you hit the ball </span>
  <em>
    <span>to </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, I thought I was gonna die or something, but that would’ve been so cool. Like, I would’ve been okay with dying like that because it was you who did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words came rushing out of his mouth, an ever so faint blush creeping across his face, his ears turning a soft shade of pink. Oikawa could </span>
  <em>
    <span>die</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Oikawa smiles. “You’re not too bad yourself.” Number Two reaches out a hand to help him up, Oikawa takes it. “I’m glad you stayed on the court for a while before Kageyama took over. You really know how to bring out their strengths.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blush gets stronger. “Ah, really?” He giggles, their hands still held together. “That means a lot, actually. I like to think I do that but I don’t wanna get too conceited or anything.” Their eyes lock. “Like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… like me?” Oikawa gapes. “I’m not conceited! I’m just confident.” Number Two laughs. “Hey, I don’t think I ever got your name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Sugawara.” He smiles. God. Oikawa really likes his smile. “My family all calls me Suga, though. Pick your poison.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sugawara.” Oikawa says. It feels like honey on his tongue. “I’m Oikawa.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sugawara scrunches his nose. “I know who you are. You’re like, really popular believe it or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry. I get told that a lot.” Oikawa winks. He can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear </span>
  </em>
  <span>Iwaizumi roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga!” His captain yells his name from across the gym. “We’re leaving!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara lets go of Oikawa’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. It was nice talking to you.” He smiles again. “See you around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See ya. Have fun on the ride home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches Sugawara run across the gym, jump on the back of the orange haired boy, and leave through the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa.” Oikawa starts to whine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Iwaizumi walks to put the jerseys away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iwa~~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. That’s not my name anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know if he’s gay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>x</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa can’t stop thinking about Sugawara. It’s been a few weeks since their practice match, but he can’t seem to get Sugawara out of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi blows his straw at Oikawa’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Earth to Oikawa?” He waves his hand in front of Oikawa’s face. “Dude, what's up with you? You’re spacing out every day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably thinking about that Karasuno setter.” Kunimi says, biting a fry in half. “That silver haired one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa groans. This McDonald’s isn’t big enough for him to comfortably talk about his “crush” on a Karasuno volleyball player. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not responding. You’re probably right.” Kindaichi and Kunimi laugh, Oikawa rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I thought you and Iwaizumi were dating. This whole I-have-crush-on-a-Karasuno-setter thing caught me off guard.” Kindaichi steals a chicken nugget off of Oikawa’s tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we did date for a bit.” Iwaizumi says, glaring at Oikawa. “But we just weren’t made for each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. That’s cold, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa finally says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>speak!” Kunimi says, raising his fists into the air, hamburger in hand — bits of lettuce falling out of it. “So. Have you been seeing this setter, or are you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>gay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all laugh. Well, Oikawa doesn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen him since the practice match.” He says, taking a sip of his soda. “But, like, there’s no way I </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>see him. I didn’t get his number. Just his name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know he goes to Karasuno.” Kindaichi points out. “Just go to one of their practices or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kageyama would love that!” Kunimi says, scrunching his nose when Kindaichi hits him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty sure we have practice at the same time, man.” Oikawa says. “I should just stop gushing over him. It’s not like I’ll see him anytime soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. Speak of the devil.” Kunimi says, looking at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Oikawa’s head shoots up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding.” Kunimi laughs. “Well, kinda. Kageyama and that short kid are here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying.” Oikawa bites into his apple slice, annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re so gay.” Iwaizumi says before shouting, “Oi! Kageyama!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama glares at them, while the shorty jumps up and waves at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!!” He says excitedly. Oikawa wants to gag. How can anyone be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy? “You guys are so annoying. I wanna crush you at our next game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, good luck with that.” Kunimi says narcissistically. “Hey, you got Sugawara’s number?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hinata. Don’t tell them.” Kageyama comes up behind the shorty — Hinata? — with their food already done. “They don’t need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want Sugawara’s number?” Hinata tilts his head, leaning against the side of the booth Oikawa is in. “Cause, like, I can ask him if he wants me to give it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing much.” Kindaichi sneers, looking at Oikawa. “Just that this dumbass has a crush on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Oikawa groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you had feelings.” Oikawa can hear the annoyance in Kageyama’s voice as he speaks. He rubs his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have feelings for Sugawara.” He says again. “I just think he’s cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has feelings for Sugawara.” Iwaizumi says, everyone in the booth, except Oikawa, laughs. “It’s up to you if you wanna give it to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama and Hinata exchange glances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Hinata.” Iwaizumi starts, drinking his soda. “Your quick with Kageyama is really impressive. I didn’t realize anyone could keep up with him. You’ve got talent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa realizes what he’s doing. Hinata’s eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparkle</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” He jumps. “Thank you! Let me ask if he’s okay with me giving his number out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kunimi kicks Oikawa’s leg from under the table. Kageyama calls Hinata “stupid”. Oikawa just sits there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is not how I expected getting chicken nuggets would turn out.” He says, blandly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>x</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata ended up giving Oikawa Sugawara’s number. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sits in his phone for a few days before he debates on texting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sits on the gym floor. The noises fill his head. The squeaks of everyone’s sneakers, the ball hitting the floor — the wall, the ceiling, Yahaba’s head —, their coach yelling at Kunimi to stop dicking around with Hanamaki. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tooru!” Kindaichi yells out. “Toss to us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuts his phone off, setting it on a bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed me and my tosses, huh?” Oikawa says, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Everyone just wants to practice their spikes.” Hanamaki says bluntly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You’re so nice to me.” Oikawa says, walking up to the net. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of practice is spent hitting Oikawa’s tosses, and receiving Oikawa’s serves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of practice is also spent thinking about Sugawara, and if Oikawa should text him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wouldn’t be any problems, right? People flirt with members of opposing teams all the time. It’s normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi walks up next to Oikawa as he walks out of the school lot. “You felt off today. What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing?” Oikawa raises an eyebrow at Iwaizumi, who stares at him. “What? Is there something on my face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly there’s something on your mind.” He snorts. “It’s Mr. Refreshing, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know his name now, Iwa-chan.” He sighs. “But yeah. It’s him. I don’t know if I should text him or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The shrimp gave you his number because he wanted you to have it. Obviously he wants you to text him.” Their feet hit the pavement, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tip tap tip tap</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but is it weird or anything? We aren’t rivals but, like, we’re opposing teams. Kageyama hates me, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi slaps Oikawa’s arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so dumb!” He laughs. “Jesus, if you’re gonna be like that at least give me your phone so I can text him for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Oikawa hides his phone deeper in the pocket of his hoodie. “There’s no way I’m letting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>text the guy I might like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? So text him yourself.” Iwaizumi puts his hands behind his neck. “What harm will come out of it? If he rejects you, just crush his team at our next match with them. It’s that easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. You’re not a completely, utterly useless gay, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa slaps his face. “Fuck, you know how long it took me to confess to you! And we didn’t even work out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, and?” Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows. “Just because we didn’t work out doesn’t mean you two won’t work out.” Oikawa can hear Iwaizumi roll his eyes. “Plus, I’m bi. Of course I’m not a useless gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I meant.” Oikawa laughs. “Man. I guess you’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m right, ugly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>x</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa texted Sugawara a few minutes ago, and he’s already responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>hi!! i was waiting for u to text lol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was waiting. He was waiting for Oikawa to text him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa has to fight to keep the blush on his cheeks from spreading to his entire face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘ahh sorry it took so long :&lt; </span>
  <span>do u wanna maybe get some coffee sometime’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waits. A few seconds later, his phone lights up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>yes!! i would love to~ </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>i’ll be free tomorrow whenever</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>‘you don’t have practice tomorrow?’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>nope</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>well. we do but it’s not anything important </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>just people practicing a bunch of stuff and maybe like a three against three kind of thing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>daichi said i don’t have to be there if i don’t want to so</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>coffee? :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa giggles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Giggles</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘of course :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i’ll be free at like 3 i think </span>
</p><p>
  <span>gotta be at practice for a bit </span>
</p><p>
  <span>captain duties n shit’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>ohh right, i forgot you’re the intimidating seijoh team captain </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>i just think of u as the guy who stares at me during matches</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blushes again. Profusely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘whaaat i have no idea what you’re talking about’</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>:) </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>see u tomorrow lover boy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa throws his face against his pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lover boy.” He whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>x</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa learns that Sugawara is a talkative person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And affectionate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa learned more about Sugawara in the short week of them hanging out than he knows about some members on his volleyball team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara likes to over share, and he’s not embarrassed by it. He likes to hold onto Oikawa’s arm while they go on walks. He’ll grab Oikawa’s hand, bump their legs together, touch Oikawa’s face. Sugawara likes to touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara soon learns that Oikawa… isn’t an affectionate or talkative person. He’s closed off, and afraid of being vulnerable. He’s afraid of placing in second place, in almost everything. The image Oikawa has around him — being a narcissistic, overly confident, annoying team captain — isn’t true at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get why Kageyama hates you.” Sugawara says, skipping rocks on the lake they’re visiting. “You’re like… way nicer than he thinks. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa stares fondly at him. His silver hair blows in front of his face, his sweater rising up and down, both due to the wind. His sweatpants fit just right, Oikawa can see a glimpse of his boxers, and it stops right at his ankles — his bony ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hasn’t he told you? I hated him in middle school.” He leans against a tree. “He became better than me. I hated it. He switched me out during some practices, and it bothered me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can imagine so.” Sugawara looks at Oikawa. “Suddenly going from the best to being on the verge of second best doesn’t sound fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but, I almost hit the kid.” Oikawa scrunches his face thinking of the memory. “I’m better about things now but… I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re scared of failing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Oikawa closes his eyes. “I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa looks up at Sugawara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being afraid of failure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, but I meant that failing is okay.” Sugawara skips another rock. “Sometimes you need to fail to get farther.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or I could be the best, and I’d be happy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the best. And you’re still afraid of failing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blushes at “you are the best.” Sugawara thinks he’s the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess.” Oikawa sighs. “You know, I think you know more about me than Iwaizumi at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” He plops a rock into the water. “You guys are like, platonic soulmates.” He smiles, gaze fixated on the lake. “We just… trust each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa, for some unknown reason, trusts Sugawara with his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve only been hanging out for a week. They’ve gone out to see movies, gone to each other’s practices, gotten ice cream together, they went to a water park together. Sugawara brought Oikawa to his favorite spot — a space on top of a hill with one tree atop it, surrounded by flowers, with an amazing view of the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara told him it’s where he goes when he feels stressed or overwhelmed, or when he just wants to be alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come here anytime you want. My friends don’t know about it.” He had told Oikawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa felt like he was handed Sugawara’s deepest secret. He trusted Oikawa with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’ve only been hanging out for a week, and Oikawa has already fallen for Sugawara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the little things that get to him. The stupid, small, tiny, little things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like when Sugawara looks at Oikawa for a second too long. Or when Sugawara hands Oikawa something, and his hand lingers just a bit longer than it’s meant to. When he squeezes Oikawa’s hand twice in a row when they’re laced together. The way Sugawara’s eyes light up, full of stars, when they talk about his interests. How Sugawara will lean towards Oikawa and look at him when he talks about </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>interests, like he’s genuinely interested and is actually listening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never noticed these things when he was with Iwaizumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s what scares him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa is a well known hopeless romantic. He daydreams about romantic dates, big gestures to show your love, the art of physical touch. He talks about it nonstop with his teammates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Oikawa is terrified of falling in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Iwaizumi, Oikawa knew it wasn’t going to last. He was well aware of the fact it would only last a few months, and it wouldn’t jeopardize their friendship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa wasn’t in love with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi wasn’t in love with Oikawa. They were fine with that. They just wanted to have some fun, not feel so lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with Sugawara, even after only a week, things are already different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s not in love with the guy. He’s only really known Sugawara for a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s just that there’s a possibility he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall in love with Sugawara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>x</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few months go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa and Sugawara are basically joined at the hip at this point. He’s passed Iwaizumi as the title of “best friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, Sugawara has entered the title of “crush” as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s teammates tease him about it endlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I didn’t think you would actually text him.” Kunimi says, coming down from a spike. “Like, you’re a coward, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And now I have an actual crush on him, and I’m probably not going to do anything about it.” He tosses a ball in the air to Kyoutani. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Iwaizumi says, moving up in the line. They’re hitting Oikawa’s tosses again. “You’re the dumbest person I know. Have you not seen the way he looks at you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa rolls his eyes again, and hits another toss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but he acts the same way with me as he does his teammates. I told you he touches me all the time, right? He does that with their libero. And Hinata. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>their captain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay? And?” Iwaizumi jumps, shoe squeaking, and hits Oikawa’s toss. “He looks at you differently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Oikawa groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the hopeless romantic one.” Kunimi snorts from behind Oikawa. “Aren’t you, like, the expert on this shit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s actually happening to him and he’s being a baby and running away from it.” Iwaizumi laughs. “I’m telling you, man. Sugawara likes you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… I wouldn’t be surprised if he doesn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. For someone who has a narcissistic image, you sure don’t think highly of yourself.” Kunimi takes a long drink from his water bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, speak of the devil.” Kindaichi yells from the end of the gym. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara walks in the gym, their coach’s face lighting up. Coach Irihata </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sugawara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s your lover boy~” Kunimi says in a sing-songy voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Oikawa hits the last toss before walking over to Sugawara. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara’s eyes sparkle as he turns to face Oikawa. Oikawa’s skin tingles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna come to my house later on? We can watch a movie.” He smiles. Oikawa smiles back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I’d love to.” Oikawa can hear his teammates giggling. “Got a movie in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Sugawara takes a breath in. “I’m thinking “Wedding Crashers”. Or do you have anything else in mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa snorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. I haven’t seen that movie in a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara sits on a bench at the edge of the court. His eyes burn into Oikawa, staring at him while he does his thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes Oikawa blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi, obviously, teases him for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. You have it bad.” He takes a bite out of an apple. “I’ve never seen you go this red in the face before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well.” Oikawa sighs. Jesus, is it really that bad? “I can’t exactly help it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi snorts from behind them. “You’re hopeless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa glances back at Sugawara, who’s talking with Watari. Watari says something that makes Sugawara laugh, the birthmark under his eye catches Oikawa’s eye as his face scrunches up, laughter pouring out of his mouth. Watari looks at Oikawa, winks, and leaves to clean up the balls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sugawara turns to Oikawa, a smile erupting on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it hits Oikawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s in love with Sugawara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It makes Oikawa go still.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ah. Sugawara. My family all calls me Suga, though. Pick your poison.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rolls off of his tongue. Like he was meant to say it. It somehow sounds better than his full name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees Suga’s face turn a light shade of pink. The tips of his tears turn a deeper shade. Oikawa smiles, biting his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suga, huh?” He stands in front of Oikawa, looking up at him. The two inch difference does make a difference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Just testing it out.” Oikawa’s still smiling. “Do you not want me to call you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… yes. I do want you to call me that.” Suga breathes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa takes Suga in. He’s… ethereal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he not have realized he was in love with him sooner? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s knees give out on him, stumbling towards Suga. Suga catches him, a worried look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s number one fear was falling in love. And now he’s in love with his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Suga says, barely above a whisper. He smiles softly at Oikawa, worry still in his eyes. Oikawa nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just got a little dizzy, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi and Kindaichi laugh next to them. Oikawa suddenly becomes very self conscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna go right now?” Oikawa adds. Suga smiles brighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>x</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving then was a bad idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa can’t stop looking at Suga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything sticks out about him. The mole under his eye, his little sprout of hair on top of his head, his long fingers, the bounce in his walk. How his eyes sparkle not only when they talk about his interests, but when they watch movies. He takes everything in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you staring at?” Suga sits down on his bed. They’ve already watched a few movies and binged a season of some show they found, and Oikawa decided to stay the night. Oikawa’s looking at Suga from the floor, pink dusting his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Nothing.” He looks away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Look at anything else. Anything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looks at the things hanging on Suga’s wall. A few of them are paintings, with a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>AK </span>
  </em>
  <span>painted in the corner. “Who painted those?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my friend Akaashi.” Suga smiles, looking up at his walls. “He’s on the Fukurodani volleyball team. He paints in his free time, so I paid him to paint me some stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re really good.” Oikawa stares at the painting of an ocean, swirls of blue, pink, and purple shaded together. The white outlining stands out, and white stars poke out in the sky. “He’s a volleyball player and a painter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nods. “Yeah. He writes sometimes, too. The captain of his team, Bokuto, supports him so much.” He smiles. “It’s really cute. They’re dating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ve heard of Bokuto.” Oikawa closes his eyes. “We might’ve played against them sometime. I can’t remember.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, there’s the narcissistic captain I’ve heard so much about.” Suga laughs. “Can’t even remember the teams he plays against.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiles, but rolls his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been friends for months, Suga.” Suga smiles when Oikawa says his name. “I think you know me for more than being a narcissistic team captain.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga starts the first episode of the show they’re watching. He smiles at Oikawa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I do.” He pats the space on the bed next to him. “Sit next to me this time. Your ass will hurt more if you sit on the floor again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa blushes. Not that Suga’s thinking of his ass, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Suga’s thinking of his ass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good right here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please?” Suga bats his eyes. Oikawa hates that it works. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sits on Suga’s bed. He doesn’t want to get too close, what if Suga doesn’t like it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Suga pulls Oikawa right next to him. Oikawa blushes. Suga giggles. “What? You know I like to cuddle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. Suga does like being that close to him. Or maybe he’s just being Suga? Oikawa’s brain runs miles a minute. Oikawa’s wearing sweatpants, but their legs touching makes his skin burn. Suga’s hand is laying on Oikawa’s, and it takes all he has in him not to lace their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s stupid, isn’t it? Oikawa and Suga have held hands before. They’ve hugged, Suga’s kissed Oikawa on the cheek, they’ve cuddled before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But after realizing he’s in love with Suga, Oikawa feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What if he does something different, and Suga doesn’t want to be friends with him anymore? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Suga says, his voice snapping Oikawa back into reality. “Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Oikawa’s voice cracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re…” Suga breathes in, then out. “We’re basically dating, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa freezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, like, I really like you.” Suga adds when Oikawa doesn’t reply. “And I think you like me back? And we do all these things together and, like, it makes me like you more.” Oikawa can see the blush growing on his face. “Like, we do all this stuff together, and all my teammates think we’re dating, and I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long but I’ve been kinda scared you don’t like me that way, and that’s fine I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa cuts him off with a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-want you to know.” He finishes. His eyes are wide, both his face and ears a bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I like you.” Oikawa smiles. “I’ve always liked you. Since I first formally met you.” He bites his lip to hide his smile. “I’m… in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga breaks into a smile. His eyes sparkle, tearing up. They kiss again. And again, and again, and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Because I’m in love with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Suga says, in between kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, being in love isn’t so scary anymore. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for reading!!! i wrote this while having writers block so i’m sorry if it’s bad :&lt; my twitter is @hqikyu!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>